Plik:Windows 98 First Edition with Microsoft Plus 98 (Swedish) in VMware Workstation
Description NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED TO ALL SOURCES! NO FLAGGING INTENDED!!! *READ DESCRIPTION* This is Windows 98 First Edition with Microsoft Plus 98 (Swedish) in VMware Workstation! DL: ftp://old-dos.ru/OSCollect/OS/Windows/Final Releases/Windows 98/Microsoft Windows 98 (4.10.1999) Swedish.rar Upcoming videos... 1. Windows XP Professional (Russian) 2. Windows 7 Ultimate (Serbian) 3. Windows NT 5.0 (Windows 2000 Beta 3) Build 1946 4. Windows NT 4.0 Enterprise Server 5. Windows Powered 6. Windows 7 Home Premium (Croatian) 7. Windows 2000 Professional (Korean) 8. Microsoft Longhorn Server (Windows Server 2008 Pre-Beta) Build 4066 9. Windows XP Home Edition (Polish) 10. Windows 98 Second Edition (Japanese) 11. Windows 95 Version B (Czech) 12. Windows NT 5.0 (Windows 2000 RC1) Build 2091 13. Windows 98 Second Edition (French) 14. Windows NT 5.0 (Windows 2000 Pre-Beta) Build 1515 15. Microsoft Memphis (Windows 98 Beta 2) Build 1546 (Chinese) 16. Microsoft Whistler (Windows XP RC2) Build 2535 17. Windows 97 (French) 18. Windows XP Media Center Edition 2005 (Dutch) 19. Windows 98 Second Edition (Spanish) 20. Microsoft Whistler (Windows XP Beta 2) Build 2430 21. Microsoft Chicago (Windows 95 Beta 3) Build 450 (Finnish) 22. Windows ME (Italian) 23. Windows NT 4.0 Embedded 24. Windows ME (Spanish) 25. Windows 2000 Professional (Dutch) 26. Windows 98 First Edition (Spanish) 27. Windows ME (Chinese) 28. Windows 95 Version A (Italian) 29. Windows NT 4.0 Workstation and Server (Spanish) 30. Windows 95 Version C (Japanese) 31. Windows NT 4.0 Workstation (Russian) 32. Windows 7 Ultimate (French) 33. Windows Server 2008 R2 34. Windows 98 Second Edition (Hungarian) 35. Windows Server 2012 Coming soon... 1. Windows 8 Developer Preview 2. Windows 98 Second Edition (Korean) 3. Windows 8.1 Professional (French) 4. Windows Server 2003 Enterprise Edition (Portuguese-Brazilian) 5. Windows XP Tablet PC Edition 6. Windows 8 Consumer Preview 7. Microsoft Whistler (Windows XP Beta 2) build 2446 8. Windows 98 First Edition (Chinese) 9. Windows 2000 Advanced Server 10. Windows Server 2008 Datacenter Edition (Spanish) 11. Windows 8 Enterprise (Hungarian) 12. Windows XP Home Edition (Finnish) 13. Windows Vista Business N (Dutch) 14. Windows NT 5.0 (Windows 2000 RC2) build 2128 (German) 15. Windows XP Game Edition 2008 (Russian) 16. Windows 3.0 17. Windows 98 First Edition 18. Windows 7 Ultimate (Romanian) 19. Windows 8.1 Enterprise (Slovenian) 20. Windows XP Professional (Italian) 21. Windows Vista Home Basic N (Romanian) 22. Windows 98 Second Edition (Greek) 23. Windows 2000 Server (Swedish) 24. Windows ME (Hungarian) 25. Windows 95 Version A (Basque) 26. Windows For Workgroups 3.11 27. Microsoft Bobcat (Windows .net Small Business Server Beta 3) build 3604 28. Windows Server 2008 Standard Edition (Japanese) 29. Windows FLP 30. Windows 7 Home Premium (Ukrainian) 31. Windows 95 Version A (Czech) 32. Windows 2000 Professional (Portuguese) 33. Windows Vista Enterprise (Russian) 34. Windows 8 Enterprise (Bulgarian) 35. Microsoft Longhorn (Windows Vista Milestone 6) build 4074 36. Windows 95 Version B (Hungarian) 37. Windows ME (Portuguese) 38. Microsoft Memphis (Windows 98 Pre-Beta) build 1132 39. Windows XP Professional (Swedish) 40. Windows 95 Version B (Chinese) Song I used: The Sims 2 Nightlife - Timo Maas NOTE: I do not own this song! Programs I used: Camtasia Studio 8.5.2 and VMware Workstation 10 NOTE: I do not own this programs! Thanks for watching! © 2015 Haris Mustabašić. All rights reserved. Category:Videos